Laisse-moi t'aimer
by EvilQueen15
Summary: Emma Swan est enrôlée dans l'armée par son beau-père. Miraculeusement, la colonelle de celle-ci est la maîtresse de son beau-père.
1. Un début à tout

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je fais une AU ! :) Sur le Swan Queen évideeeeeeeeemment quoi :P Bon Emma est dans l'armée, et Regina est l'une des colonels.**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews sur mon autre fic, j'en suis très touchée :) Et toi Camlapro, modère ton enthousiasme :P.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Une jolie blonde fut enrôlée dans l'armée, à la demande de son beau-père qui lui était général dans l'armée américaine.

Elle arriva sac sur le dos, la coiffure en queue de cheval grossière, un débardeur d'un blanc pur, son pantalon militaire, mâchouillant un chewing-gum, et ses yeux vissés sur son portable récemment acquis.

« Miss Swan ! » Fit une voix sèche provenant de derrière elle.

Surprise, elle se retourna pour voir la femme qui osait lui parler sur ce ton, elle, la fille du général. C'était une jeune femme brune, aux yeux orageux, les bras croisés, et un sourcil parfaitement dessiné était haussé.

« Oui ? » Dit-elle, complètement indifférente, mâchouillant outrageusement son chewing-gum.

« Que-ce que c'est ces manières ? Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici ! »

« Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ? Je suis la belle-fille du… »

« Général. Je sais. Mais il m'a autorisé à vous réprimander si votre tenue n'est pas à jour. Et si votre comportement n'est pas exemplaire. »

« Ouais, mais parlez-moi autrement, je ne suis pas la fifille à papa, moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. »

La brune s'étonna, car le général lui avait dit qu'elle était ici de son plein gré, ce qui voulait dire qu'il lui avait encore menti.

« Venez, je vais vous montrer votre dortoir. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Emma la suivit, les yeux revissés sur le portable, la mastication du chewing-gum se faisait de plus en plus fort.

Le colonel qui se trouvait devant avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se retourner lui arracher cet insupportable bonbon de sa bouche, et serrait les poings.

« Au fait, Colonel, je n'ai pas recueilli votre prénom, ni votre nom. »

« Colonel Regina Mills. »

« Emma. Swan. »

« Je sais. »

« Vous savez tout. »

Regina soupira d'exaspération, et indiqua un dortoir.

« Voilà votre dortoir. Amusez-vous bien. »

La blonde se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit doucement.

« Tiens une nouvelle ! » S'exclama une voix joyeuse.

« Euh… Bonjour. »

« Tu es Emma Swan ? »

« Oui. Tu es ? »

« Ruby Lucas. »

Emma sourit doucement et posa son sac sur l'un des lits, puis se tourna vers sa colocataire.

« C'est le lit de personne au moins ? »

« Non, non vas-y ! »

La blonde la regarda de la tête aux pieds, la brune avait de longs cheveux, les yeux bleus rieurs, une tenue assez gothique mais acceptable sûrement dans l'armée.

« Y a qui d'autre ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Mary Margaret, une jolie fille très sympa. Belle, ma petite amie. Ashley, une blonde complètement naïve. Kathryn, une blonde grincheuse mais sympa. Et aussi… Ariel, une rousse très drôle. Et toi et moi. » Répondit Ruby.

« Ah oui ? Et le soir, vous faites quoi ? »

« Oh, personne ne nous surveille, donc alcool, drogue, tout ce que tu veux. »

« Super, ce qu'il me fallait. La colonelle Mills, elle me fait froid dans le dos. »

« On raconte qu'elle est la maîtresse du Général. »

« Le Général ? Le Général Parker ? »

« Oui. »

« Mon beau-père. »

Ruby mit la main devant la bouche, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et aussi désolée pour sa nouvelle amie qui visiblement ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait ici.

« Daniel Parker est ton beau-père ? »

« Oui. Franchement, je crois que je vais rendre la vie dure au Colonel Mills. Juste pour le faire payer. »

« Payer quoi ? »

« Il trompe ma mère, Ruby. »

« Ah merde ! »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Regina apparut dans toute sa splendeur, les rayons du soleil entourant son corps.

« Soldat Swan, votre beau-père veut vous voir. » Dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

« Eh bien, allez lui dire que je n'ai pas envie. » Répliqua une blonde assez énervée.

« Soldat Swan. Obéissez ou vous le regretterez ! »

Ruby se pencha à l'oreille d'Emma et lui chuchota une chose que n'entendit pas la colonelle, à son grand agacement. Emma sourit, Ruby avait eu une idée lumineuse.

« Je vous suis. »

La plus âgée sourit enfin, et sortit suivie d'Emma, qui souriait d'un air machiavélique derrière elle.

Le paysage défila très rapidement, trop rapidement au goût d'Emma. Le bureau de son beau-père était derrière cette porte.

« Voilà, bonne chance, Miss Swan. » Sourit mystérieusement Regina avant de disparaître.

La blonde toqua à la porte, et eut l'autorisation de rentrer.

« Ferme la porte, Em'. »

Elle s'exécuta rapidement et s'accouda contre celle-ci.

« Viens t'asseoir. »

« Je suis très bien comme ça merci. » Dit Emma sur un ton sec.

« Dis-moi, Regina t'aurait-elle fait quelque chose ? »

« Oui. »

« Dis-moi quoi. » Demanda doucement Daniel.

« Par exemple, si je dis : Adultère, tromperie et trahison. Tu pige un truc ? Ou il faut que je t'explique tout ? »

« Tu penses que je trompe ta mère avec Regina ? »

Il se mit à rire.

« Non, mais c'est quoi ces bêtises, Em' ? »

« La façon dont tu l'appelles_ Regina, _me prouve assez de choses. Alors Dany, soit tu fais ce qui est possible de plus prendre contact avec elle, soit je vais tout dire à maman. »

« Emma. Tu ne comprends pas. Ta mère déprime, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » Se défendit le général.

La belle-fille faillit éclater de rire, devant la tête du général.

« Non, non, Em', oublie ça ! »

« Trop tard, tout sera dit, déformé, amplifié. Tu peux dire adieu à ta Regina. »

« Avoue juste un truc, Em' ».

« Lequel ? »

« Aurais-tu flashé sur elle ? »

Plus surpris, on mourrait. Emma faisait une tête épique, ce qui faillit faire rire son beau-père.

« Crois-moi, Dan' » Menaça Emma « Quand je veux une chose, je finis toujours par l'avoir, t'iras pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère. »

Daniel se décomposa, il savait très bien qu'elle n'hésiterait absolument pas. Regina n'allait pas aimer être ballotée entre le général et sa belle-fille.

« Bon, Em', elle est tout à toi, si tu le veux vraiment. Je vais consoler ta mère, alors. » Abandonna-t-il.

« A ton avis, pourquoi elle déprime ? Parce que tu n'es JAMAIS là. Elle t'aime plus que tout, alors, s'il te plaît ne lui brise pas le cœur. Au revoir. »

Emma sortit du bureau, la colonelle Mills se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir, semblant l'attendre.

_Ce séjour dans l'armée allait être prometteur. _

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Lâchez les coms et les critiques si vous voulez ^^ je ne mords pas :)**_

_**Merci encore d'avoir lu.**_

_**Je vous aimes ! **_

_**EvilQueen15.**_


	2. Une dette à payer

**_WOW ! Vous avez explosé ma boite mail. Je me suis endormie mardi et mercredi j'ouvre mon téléphone, il m'affiche : Vous avez reçu 19 emails. Merci les loulous je suis tellement flattée ^^ _**

**_Et puis je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, c'est surprenant ! :o _**

**_Je suis très émue, moi qui pensait que cette fic n'allait pas trop … Disons… être appréciée. Je pensais plutôt à une fic banale comme les autres… Fin bref_**

**_Je vous remercie du fond du cœur._**

**_Bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

Regina attendait Emma, qui arrivait à l'autre bout et qui prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à trainer, la faisant soupirer d'impatience. Dès qu'elle avait vu cette magnifique blonde aux yeux verts, elle était tombée sous le charme, mais de toute façon, Emma n'accepterait pas cela.

_Emma était la belle-fille de son amant._

Parfois elle s'en voulait énormément vis-à-vis de la mère d'Emma, car franchement elle n'aimait pas du tout trahir quelqu'un, mais parfois, Daniel lui faisait oublier ce malaise, étant un amant exceptionnel.

Maintenant elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec Emma, car personne ne méritait de rencontrer la maîtresse de son beau-père, quand ce dernier était marié avec sa mère. Même Daniel ne pourrait renier cela, mais il a les yeux fermés sur point-là. Secrètement, elle avait espéré qu'Emma lui ouvre les yeux sur le problème, et elle avait aussi espéré que Daniel la comprenne.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Emma passer devant elle, sans un regard pour elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait été épargnée par cette douleur qui a failli lui faire mal.

Elle avait horreur d'avoir mal, horreur de la douleur lancinante et ce vide dans son cœur.

Puis elle se ressaisit, et regarda aux alentours, à la recherche d'Emma, constatant qu'elle n'était pas là.

_Elle eut mal. Mal de cette indifférence._

Elle se dirigea finalement vers le bureau de Daniel. Ses pensées complètement tournées vers la jolie blonde. Elle toqua.

« Entrez. » Fit une voix neutre.

Elle entra, sous le regard désolé de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Ne me dis rien, Daniel. Je sais que c'est fini entre nous. » Soupira Regina en s'asseyant.

« Emma t'en a parlé ? »

« C'était visible. Il se trouve que je suis d'accord avec elle. Je n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens, surtout ta femme, qui n'a jamais demandé rien d'autre que ton amour sans limite. Moi, je n'ai été qu'un jouet, un jouet avec lequel tu prenais du plaisir, Daniel, pas une femme. Quand tu jouissais, tu hurlais le nom de ta femme, sans remarquer que ça me faisait mal, mal par rapport à elle. Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Même si tu as été un amant exceptionnel, je regrette profondément d'avoir couché avec toi pour que tu oublies tes envies. Je regrette profondément d'avoir fait inconsciemment du mal à ta femme. Maintenant Daniel, je crois que je vais te laisser, j'ai autre chose à faire. »

La brune se leva. Mais Daniel ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il se leva et plaqua la colonelle contre le mur.

« Oublie ma femme, oublie Emma, et fais-moi l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois. » Murmura-t-il.

Regina ne voulut pas, elle essayait de le repousser, sans grande conviction.

« Tu vois, ma chérie, tu m'aimes, et je jouerais avec toi, jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre. Alors tu vas m'obéir, là, c'est le général qui parle. »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître Emma, qui visiblement était hors d'elle.

Regina fut si heureuse, qu'elle ne vit même pas le coup qui atterrit dans son ventre. Le coup donné par Daniel.

_La douleur._

Elle eut si mal, qu'elle se plia en deux. Le sang battait dans ses oreilles, créant un bourdonnement incessant.

Il avait tapé entre le ventre et la cage thoracique, lui coupant complètement le souffle.

Elle n'entendait même plus ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne vit pas Emma se jeter sur son beau-père, et lui faire mal. Elle ne vit pas Daniel riposter en vain. Elle ne voyait plus rien.

Elle se mit à genoux, essayant de respirer avec difficulté. La voix d'Emma parvenait à ses oreilles mais c'était un murmure qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

_Puis tout devint noir._

La blonde hurlait littéralement contre Daniel, enchaînant coups de poings et coups de pieds, touchant partout où cela faisait mal. Il n'eut d'autre choix de battre en retraite et d'encaisser difficilement les assauts de sa belle-fille, qui était complètement en furie. Elle tapait sans vergogne, le faisant souffrir au plus haut point, elle lui cassa le nez qui craqua horriblement. Il hurlait de douleur, il se repliait vers le coin. Elle avait arrêté de taper. Elle se dirigea vers l'une des armes trônant dans le bureau, la prit, puis la pointa vers lui. Il pleurait.

Il savait qu'Emma allait se venger, mais pas de cette façon. Pas comme ça. Le déclic se fit entendre, et l'arme était sur son front. Il avait si mal partout. Inconsciemment, il remerciait la blonde de mettre fin à ses douleurs, mettre un terme à sa vie, complètement misérable.

_Il ferma les yeux._

Un ange passa, puis deux. Le tir n'avait toujours pas retentit.

Emma tremblait. De quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir le courage de tuer quelqu'un sans pitié, elle n'était pas comme ça. Alors elle baissa l'arme, les yeux au bord des larmes.

Daniel ouvrit un œil, puis deux, pleurant minablement.

« Pourquoi tu me tues pas, hein ?! » Cracha-t-il, la bouche pleine de sang.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te tuer, tu le feras toi-même. Alors maintenant, mec, tu vas te barrer tout de suite, le président est au courant et est en route pour te virer en personne. Il savait que tu te tapais la Colonelle Mills, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que tu la poussais à coucher avec toi, que tu utilisais ses sentiments pour toi. »

Il savait qu'elle avait raison.

_Elle avait toujours raison._

Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à l'accuser de ce qu'on pourrait appeler viol. Il la connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant, il l'avait toujours détestée, toujours rabaissée, quand sa mère n'était pas là.

Jamais il n'y avait eu de trêve, jamais une accolade amicale. Juste de la haine.

_La haine._

Voilà ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, il l'avait toujours ressentie, depuis le jour où il l'avait vue. Il avait toujours tout fait pour qu'elle fugue, mais elle était coriace, elle était comme sa mère. Bornée. Parfois, ils se battaient si violemment, qu'ils étaient tous les deux obligés de tout cacher, de mettre des tee-shirt à manche longue, ou encore d'inventer des excuses. Pour ça, ils avaient toujours été très forts pour cacher la vérité. Sa femme ne se doutait jamais de rien.

_Sa femme était si naïve._

Emma avait une sorte de super-pouvoir où elle savait quand on lui mentait, il n'arrivait pas du tout à lui mentir, pourtant avec les autres, il y arrivait sans effort. Il fulminait mentalement qu'elle lui résiste comme ça, il avait toujours voulu l'éliminer de sa vie. Il échouait.

_Il avait toujours échoué._

Emma s'était précipitée sur Regina, pour voir si elle vivait. A son grand soulagement, elle était vivante, quoique qu'elle fût très pâle. Elle essaya de la réveiller.

« Colonelle ! » S'inquiéta-t-elle « Putain, mais ne sombrez pas ! Restez avec moi ! Putain, Regina, vous faites chier ! »

La porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'était le président en personne. Il fut choqué tout d'abord par l'état de la jeune femme, puis il regarda Daniel, le regard dur.

« Miss Swan ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Putain Regina ! Mais tenez bon ! Bonjour, Mr le Président. Je dois aller à l'infirmerie. »

« Allez-y, Soldat. Son état est plus préoccupant que celui de votre beau-père. »

Emma souleva délicatement la brune, et courut dans les couloirs à la recherche de l'infirmerie.

Quand elle la trouva, elle posa Regina sur l'un des lits.

« INFIRMIERE ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Une jeune femme courut à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Zelena. Regina est blessée ? »

« Le général l'a frappée là. »

La blonde montra l'endroit où il avait frappé la colonelle, provoquant une exclamation de stupeur de la jolie infirmière.

« Il a failli la tuer ! »

Emma fut priée de sortir.

Elle ne le savait pas.

Mais elle avait sauvé la vie de Regina Mills.

_Et Regina Mills avait une dette envers elle._

* * *

**_Voilààààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Franchement j'ai préféré mettre Daniel hors de piste ! :D_**

**_Il m'énervait ce mec, il m'énerve encore plus dans la série. Fin bref ! :D_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews !_**

**_Bisous !_**

**_EvilQueen15._**


	3. Séduction ratée

**_Salut !_**

**_Pour ceux qui m'ont dit que j'ai inversé les rôles entre Daniel et Zelena :p C'est volontaire ! :D Pck franchement, vu comment la wicked witch est belle, c'est regrettable qu'elle soit méchante ^^ et puis Daniel, je me venge inconsciemment de lui je pense :D. _**

**_Je suis très contente que cette fic vous fasse plaisir._**

**_Bonne lecture :D._**

* * *

Emma patientait depuis 1 heure déjà. Elle ne cessait de faire les cent pas, au grand désespoir de l'infirmière qui entendait sans cesse ses pas.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait sauvé Regina, elle aurait dû la laisser mourir. Mais non, son putain de côté gentil pensait le contraire et l'avait poussée à la sauver. Mais en même temps, elle ne le regrettait pas, la brune était une très belle femme, très stricte certes, mais très belle. Elle comprenait pourquoi Daniel était tombé sous le charme. Il était presque impossible de lui résister, sa prestance pouvait être royale si seulement elle n'avait pas fait la connerie de coucher avec lui. La blonde soupira.

Zelena sortit de l'infirmerie, et se dirigea vers Emma qui se précipita sur elle.

« Regina a besoin de repos, mais vous pouvez aller la voir, elle vous demande. » Sourit la jeune femme aux yeux bleus énigmatiques.

« D'accord, merci. »

La soldate rentra et se dirigea vers le lit de la brune, qui visiblement l'attendait avec impatience.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Mais quelle question idiote ! Elle allait mal. Emma se gifla mentalement.

« Mieux, Greenie m'a soignée. » Répondit Regina, sachant pertinemment qu'elle mentait pour la préserver.

« Ok. » Dit Emma.

Elle commença à partir quand une main la retint par le bras.

« Miss Swan ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci du fond du cœur. »

« C'est mon putain de côté gentil. Mais de rien. »

Emma partit cette fois-ci, laissant une Regina seule et un peu désemparée par la dureté du ton d'Emma qui devait sûrement regretter de l'avoir sauvée. Elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs, là où était Ruby, à son plus grand plaisir.

« Hey, Blondie ! »

« Hey. »

La gothique remarqua que la blonde était un peu sur les nerfs.

« Que-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as dit. Je lui ai balancé la vérité et dix minutes plus tard, je suis revenue, je l'ai découvert en train d'agresser la colonelle Mills. Je l'ai défoncé et puis j'ai amené Mills à l'infirmerie. »

« Ah, ok. Tu veux un joint ? »

« Ça ne saurait se refuser, Ruby. »

Ruby s'affaira à rouler le pétard, avec délicatesse et rapidité. Puis elle le donna à Emma qui l'alluma qui se mit à tousser.

« C'est de la bonne ! » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Bah, tu crois quoi ? »

La blonde sourit en crachant la fumée, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait raison.

Ruby pensait qu'Emma était complètement coincée, mais elle découvrait que non. Sinon elle ne fumerait pas.

« Dis, Blondie. »

« Oui ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu dors ? »

« Après le joint. »

Emma était de plus en plus défoncée, mais ça, ce n'était pas grave, elle oubliait petit à petit ses problèmes, se détendant de plus en plus. Elle finit par s'endormir le joint encore allumé, pris par Ruby qui le finit.

Le lendemain.

Une cacophonie infernale réveilla Emma, qui grogna. Elle ouvrit un œil, et vit Ruby et Mary-Margaret au-dessus d'elle à deux centimètres de son visage.

Sa réaction fut de crier, faisant crier tout le monde dans la chambre.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! »

« Tu nous as fait peur à hurler comme ça ! »

« VOUS m'avez fait peur ! » Se défendit la blonde, vexée.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire devant la moue boudeuse de celle-ci.

« Allez, debout ! Tu dois aller voir la colonelle pour qu'elle te donne ton emploi du temps. »

Emma soupira avant de se lever et de s'habiller en hâte. Elle sortit sous les regards amusés de ses colocataires.

Elle mit les mains dans les poches, vu la fraîcheur matinale, marchant dans l'allée menant au bureau de Regina Mills. Les oiseaux chantonnaient une douce mélodie qui l'apaisait, le vent caressait sensuellement ses courbes, le soleil l'éclairait doucement.

Le bureau de Regina s'approchait de pas en pas.

Elle toqua doucement, et attendit l'autorisation de rentrer.

« Entrez ! » Fit une voix sèche.

Elle entra.

« Oh Miss Swan. » Sourit Regina.

« Colonelle. Je suis venue pour mon emploi du temps. »

La brune se pencha pour ouvrir l'un des tiroirs, et en sortit un dossier. Puis elle le posa sur le bureau, en se positionnant de façon à ce qu'Emma voie son décolleté. Elle le feuilleta, en léchant de façon approximative son doigt, et en mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

La blonde haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Surtout prenez votre temps, Colonelle. »

Regina regarda celle-ci avec un regard chargé de désir qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Déçue, elle tendit son emploi du temps, et la regarda faire demi-tour, pour sortir.

Emma devait aller s'entraîner à se battre au corps à corps, donc elle alla vers le terrain de combat, un sourire aux lèvres. Regina Mills allait voir de quoi elle était capable.

Elle attendit avec d'autres soldats la colonelle pour qu'elle leur dise quoi faire.

10 minutes, puis 15minutes.

Un pas de course se fit entendre, et la brune apparut, les cheveux attachés.

« Très bien ! Vous allez prendre un coéquipier chacun, et vous le faites tomber rapidement à terre. Allez ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Tout le monde s'empressa d'obéir, et trouvèrent tous un coéquipier.

Emma était contre un jeune homme châtain aux yeux bleus.

« Salut ! Moi, c'est David ! »

« Emma. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, faisant serrer les poings de la colonelle qui assistait à l'échange pas loin.

Puis Emma fut imprévisible, elle le fit tomber à terre sans qu'il n'ait rien à redire, le surprenant.

« Ouah, laisse-moi le temps de me préparer. »

« Tu as deux secondes. »

David se releva très vite, et fonça sur Emma qui para son coup. Ils se bataillèrent quelques minutes sans réussir à faire tomber l'autre. Ils riaient ensemble.

Regina voyait les gestes puissants et rapides d'Emma, elle était fascinée. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Swan, contrôle ta puissance, avec un plus grand et plus fort adversaire que toi, tu dois être rapide et agile. » Conseilla-t-elle.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire. » Répliqua la blonde, sous le ricanement de son ami.

La brune recula, blessée par la réplique d'Emma.

_Pour la conquérir, il fallait ruser._


	4. Une jalousie très visible

_Salut ! :D _

_Je sais j'aime vous faire souffrir :D J'adore ça ! *o* mais faut pas oublier que Gina a couché avec Daniel ! :o (pas bien ça !) Donc Emma lui en veux quand même ! :O_

_Bonne lecture ! x)_

* * *

Quatre bonnes heures plus tard, tout le monde était évincé par la dure séance d'exercice imposée par la colonelle.

« C'est l'heure d'aller manger ! Allez-y au pas de course ! »

Seuls Emma et David restaient là. Ils se battaient toujours, voulant prendre le dessus en vain. Ce qui énerva la brune qui bondit et mit David à terre, poussant la blonde. Le jeune homme fit un mouvement de rein et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle.

« Nous n'avons pas fini. »

Il se releva et se jeta sur Emma, qui esquiva ses deux bras puissants. Ils bataillaient, sans relâche, mais au bout de quelques minutes, David fut enfin à terre, après une erreur de visée qui lui avait coûté la victoire.

« Et voilà ! » Dit Emma, un sourire victorieux affiché sur les lèvres.

« Bravo ! » Félicita le jeune homme.

Ils se relevèrent, et sans un regard pour la colonelle, ils partirent manger.

Regina essuyait son pantalon plein de poussière, furieuse qu'un homme lui tienne tête. Et jalouse à mort. Elle courut silencieusement, et sauta sur le dos du soldat, lui faisant une prise qui le mit à terre, puis elle enchaîna les gifles. David, sonné, se ressaisit et la poussa violemment, la faisant voler à deux mètres de là, puis il bondit tel un félin sur sa proie. La proie en question, plus agile et plus petite, disparut pour réapparaître derrière lui, elle lui fit une prise qui faillit l'assommer, mais qui l'énerva encore plus, et vola encore dans les airs, balancée par le jeune homme, fou de rage.

« Vous allez pas gagner, colonelle ! » Menaça-t-il.

La brune ne releva pas, et fonça. Elle lui mit un énorme coup de poing, le mettant à terre. Le répit fut très court, il s'était remis sur ses jambes, il voulut lui mettre un coup de pied, mais la rata, en échange, il eut un coup de coude dans le ventre.

Regina était aérienne dans ses coups, mais elle les retenait à fond pour ne rien casser. Puis elle fit le tour de lui si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir qu'elle lui mit un coup dans le dos, le faisant tomber à genoux, puis face contre terre.

_Il était vaincu._

Emma avait suivi le combat complètement médusée que la brune, folle de rage, ait vaincu David en aussi peu de temps.

« La prochaine fois, Nolan. Je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. Et sachez une chose. _Emma est à moi._ » Gronda Regina avant de partir.

David se releva difficilement, crachant l'excès de sang dans la bouche.

« Complètement tarée, celle-là. »

Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête discret.

« Veux-tu aller à l'infirmerie ? »

« Non, c'est bon, j'ai connu pire que ça. »

« Sûr ? »

« Ouais. »

Ils prirent la direction de la cantine, David, toujours énervé que cette femme complètement dingue l'ait défié en duel pour dire qu'Emma était à elle, et la blonde, gênée, ne sachant pas comment prendre le fait qu'elle appartenait à la brune.

Ils prirent chacun un plateau, se servant de nourriture.

Puis ils s'assirent à la même table que Mary-Margaret, Ruby, Ashley, Kathryn, Ariel et Belle. Mary-Margaret fit une tête choquée quand elle vit l'état de David.

« Mon dieu, David ! Que s'est-il passé ?! »

« Rien, c'est juste l'autre tarée de Mills qui m'a foutue une dérouillée pour une histoire complètement idiote. »

« Quelle histoire ? » Demanda Ruby, curieuse.

« Emma lui appartient. »

Tout le monde, excepté Emma et David, ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Je n'appartiens à personne, David. Juste qu'elle doit avoir un gros problème avec la possessivité, et puis elle peut courir longtemps, je ne lui appartiendrais jamais. »

« Ca, Emma, ce n'est pas sûr, quand elle veut quelque chose, elle finit toujours par l'avoir. »Dit Belle, pensive.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Si tu veux, mon petit ami est un de ses amis, et il m'a toujours dit de faire très attention avec elle, car elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'y jamais eut d'exception. »

« Je serais ravie d'être la première ! »

Puis elle changea de sujet, riant avec ses camarades.

Non loin de là, Regina les regardait, les poings serrés à l'extrême, les articulations étaient blanches, sa mâchoire grinçait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma rie avec eux, elle la voulait pour elle toute seule. Et elle l'aurait pour elle toute seule. L'un de ses collègues remarqua son attitude, et regarda ce qu'elle fixait depuis un moment. Il vit une nouvelle, elle était blonde. Ce devait être Emma Swan.

« Regina, ça va ? » S'inquiéta-t-il, en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Non, ça ne va pas, August. Regarde ces idiots, ils la font rire. »

« C'est normal, c'est ses amis, voyons ! Tu ne vas pas faire une crise de jalousie pour si peu ? »

Regina retint sa respiration quand Kathryn mit la main sur la cuisse de sa blonde et la caresser.

« Regina, calme-toi. Ne te met pas la honte. »

« Tais-toi, August. »

Puis ce qu'elle entendit la fit complètement sortir de ses gonds.

« Emma, viens, on va dans un endroit plus discret. » Dit la blonde à côté de la concernée, bien fort.

La brune fit tomber sa chaise en se levant, et sortit de la cantine, furieuse sous les regards surpris de l'ensemble de la salle et le regard désolé d'August qui foudroya ensuite Emma des yeux.

« Mais tu vas pas bien, Kathryn ? Que-ce qui t'as pris ? » Reprocha Ashley.

« Je voulais juste voir sa réaction. Je constate qu'elle a une réaction très, très, même trop, jalouse. »Répondit la blonde, indifférente.

Emma ne savait pas quoi faire, courir rattraper la brune et s'excuser, ou rester assise et faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce fut Ruby qui la poussa à aller la rattraper. Alors elle se leva d'un bond et courut à sa suite, sous le regard victorieux de la gothique.

Elle la vit s'acharner contre un mannequin innocent, le cassant rapidement.

« Colonelle ! »

La brune se retourna d'un bloc, une rage intense dans le regard.

« _Comment as-tu osé, Emma ?_ » Gronda-t-elle.

« Je n'ai rien fait, c'est Kat qui a fait ça. D'ailleurs je suis venue… M'excuser. »

La brune haussa un sourcil narquois.

« Si c'est ton amie qui a fait ça, pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

« Je m'excuse parce que j'aurais dû la repousser. »

La blonde regardait la colonelle en déglutissant de peur.

« Tu aurais dû la repousser effectivement. »

« Non mais Regina, va falloir que vous compreniez que je ne vous appartient pas. Ni à Kathryn, ni à personne. Je n'appartiens qu'à moi. Alors si vous voulez me mettre dans votre lit, vous allez attendre longtemps, très longtemps. Bonne journée. »

La blonde fit demi-tour et retourna vers la cantine, plantant la brune sur place.

La colonelle sentit sa rage intensifier au fur et à mesure que la blonde avançait. Puis elle hurla toute sa rage et sa détresse, attirant tous les regards sur elle, y compris celui d'Emma qui s'était retournée complètement abasourdie.

« Je t'interdis de dire que je veux te baiser ! JE TE L'INTERDIS ! »

« Putain mais vous n'êtes pas un peu malade à gueuler comme une tarée ? »

« Je hurle si je veux ! Surveille tes arrières, Swan, je ne serais jamais loin. »

Emma se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à que leurs nez se frôlent.

« Mes arrières, tarée ? Toi, tu devrais te tenir à carreau. »

« Swan. » Dit Regina sur un ton menaçant.

La blonde fit un sourire indéchiffrable, et la fit tomber à terre, à califourchon sur elle. Puis elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, surprenant Regina qui y répondit avec ardeur. Leurs corps se collaient au maximum, leurs mains attiraient le corps de l'une vers l'autre, les serrant encore plus si c'était possible. Mais Emma mit fin au baiser bien trop vite au goût de la brune.

« Voilà. Vous n'aurez que ça de ma part. C'est la dernière fois que je vous embrasse, Regina. »

Elle se releva et partit en courant, fuyant complètement la brune.

Et Regina avait mal, mal qu'elle s'enfuie.

Elle ne le savait pas.

_Mais Emma pleurait._

* * *

_Et voilàààààààààààà ! :D Un baiser SwanQueen. Mais je suis méchante de vous l'interrompre comme ça, non ? Je suis sadique. Très sadique ! :3 héhé !_

_Bonne nuit les loulous._

_EvilQueen15_


	5. Santions

**_Salut à tous :) Désolée du temps que j'ai mis, mais je ne trouvais pas de sanctions adaptées puis j'ai fait des recherches car je n'ai pas osé demander à mon oncle (qui est capitaine souvenez-vous), je préfère faire les sanctions à ma manière, après tout ce n'est qu'une fiction ! J'espère qu'il y a pas de soldats ou de généraux qui lisent sinon je vais m'enterrer :O._**

**_Bonne lecture, rendez-vous en bas._**

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, les deux jeunes femmes s'évitaient le plus possible, la blonde obéissant rapidement aux ordres, ainsi que son meilleur ami David. La brune cherchait à parler à Emma, mais ses tentatives étaient vaines sous les regards assassins de celle-ci qui refusait obstinément de lui parler.

David souriait narquoisement en voyant Regina faire une énième tentative, et s'enfuir sous le regard de sa meilleure amie. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle faisait cela, mais il trouvait que c'était un peu dur, vu qu'elle l'avait embrassée, donc il ne put s'empêcher de poser un commentaire.

« Em' ? C'est méchant, ça. »

« Dit le mec qui s'est battu avec elle. Réveille-toi, Dave ! Je regrette, mais dans l'armée, c'est mal vu ça. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, après je fais ce que je veux. »

« Tu es têtue, et j'adore ça ! » Sourit le jeune homme en la prenant par les épaules.

Ils rirent tous les deux.

Puis ils se figèrent, et firent un garde-à-vous rapidement.

« Soldat Swan et Soldat Nolan. Vous êtes demandés dans le bureau du général Humbert. »

« A vos ordres, Colonel Booth ! » Firent-ils en chœur.

Le Colonel en question fit demi-tour, et s'en alla, sous les regards apeurés des soldats.

« Oh merde… Oh merde… » Chuchota Emma.

David était toujours tendu, le regard perdu au loin. Elle lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Fait pas ta poule mouillée ! On y va ! »

« Tu fais autant ta poule mouillée que moi ! »

Les deux blonds avançaient rapidement, mais leur pas se ralentissait au fur et à mesure que le bâtiment en question se rapprochait. Une brune arriva à leur hauteur.

« Le général vous a convoqués vous aussi ? » Fit la brune de sa voix rauque.

« Oui, Colonelle. » Répondit David, à la place d'Emma qui se retenait de ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Regina hocha la tête gravement, ils étaient tous les trois dans la bouse. Elle déglutit difficilement.

Quant à la blonde, elle tremblait de peur, ses pas étaient très hésitants, sa mâchoire était serrée au maximum, ses poings devenaient de plus en plus blanc. Son meilleur ami était dans le même état qu'elle.

La porte fatidique était devant eux, en train de les narguer. Soudain Emma prit l'initiative et frappa sans grande conviction et recula d'un pas.

« Entrez ! » Fit une voix masculine.

Regina entra en première suivie de ses deux soldats. Le général Graham Humbert se tenait debout derrière son bureau, il était brun aux yeux bleus, sa posture n'augurait rien de bon, et si il n'était pas aussi énervé, on aurait cru que c'était le plus bel homme au monde.

« Ah vous voilà ! Je vous attends depuis 10 minutes ! » Reprocha l'homme derrière son bureau « Assis ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent, non sans faire un garde à vous.

« Voilà ceux qui mettent le bazar dans mon armée. Vous n'avez pas honte de votre comportement ? »

Si les soldats baissèrent la tête d'embarras, la colonelle regardait partout sauf le regard de son supérieur.

« Très bien, je vous administre les sanctions ! Colonelle Mills, vous êtes rétrogradée au rang de simple soldat ! Comme ça, vous pourrez vous battre autant que vous voulez avec votre ''Rival''. Et pas de commentaire ! » Rajouta-t-il quand Regina ouvrit la bouche pour protester pour la refermer aussitôt attristée « Soldats ! Vous êtes assignés à la corvée de plonge et de ménage, pendant 3 semaines, le soldat Mills vous aidera. »

« Mais… » Commença la brune, qui voyait tout son honneur tomber.

_Elle commençait à voir tout son monde organisé s'écrouler._

« Il n'y a pas de mais, Mills ! Vous l'avez mérité ! De plus, je ne suis pas l'ancien général, vous n'aurez rien, même si vous couchez avec moi, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver. Est-ce bien clair tous les trois ? » Tonna-t-il en foudroyant Emma en particulier du regard.

« Oui, mon général. » Firent les trois d'une voix faible.

« Et Mills, je vous assigne au dortoir de Swan. Mais je vous interdits de vous en approcher pour autre chose que s'entraîner. Maintenant, DEHORS ! »

Les trois soldats se levèrent d'un bond et déguerpirent sous l'air furieux de leur supérieur.

Regina allait craquer, c'est sûr, elle retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes. Elle devait rester forte. Surmonter cela. Même si elle s'était donnée tant de mal pour être colonelle. Elle eut des plans de vengeances et de meurtres, mais elle réussit à les ravaler en elle. Emma n'aimerait pas ça.

Emma avait de la peine pour celle qui était sa colonelle, elle avait un cœur quand même ! Donc elle lui mit, -contre sa volonté hein !-, sa main sur son bras comme pour la soutenir, arrachant un faible sourire à la concernée.

« C'est bon, Swan, je vais y arriver. »

« Appelez-moi Emma, après tout, vous êtes soldate… A mon grand regret, je vous préférais colonelle. »

« Oui, moi aussi. » Dit David, en faisant un sourire crispé.

La brune sourit faiblement et signala qu'elle allait chercher ses affaires et s'installer dans le dortoir d'Emma. Les deux meilleurs amis furent enfin seuls, et le blond était un peu outré de la façon dont le général donnait les sanctions.

« Il condamne Regina à partager ton dortoir sans pouvoir te toucher, c'est dur ça quand même. »

« Autant qu'il place cette punition, je préfère être rassurée la nuit, hein ! » Répliqua Emma, qui savait très bien que la brune allait désobéir.

« Elle ne désobéira pas Emma, si c'est ce que tu penses, elle ne prendra pas le risque d'être renvoyée de l'armée. » Rationalisa le jeune homme.

« Je n'ai pas ton optimisme, Dave… »

Il rit doucement, et la laissa devant son dortoir, la nuit commençant à tomber. La blonde rentra et se laissa tomber sur le lit, soupirant longuement.

« Il s'est passé un truc aujourd'hui ! » Dit Mary Margaret, en voyant la mine affligée de son amie.

Emma soupira une nouvelle fois, les larmes menaçant de couler. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur elle ?

« Emma, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« Je… Mills va venir dormir avec nous, elle est soldate maintenant… Le général lui a balancé des trucs horribles à la figure… Je… Je comprends plus rien, Mary… Que-ce que je dois faire !? »

« Chut ma puce, je suis là. »

Emma pleura longuement dans les bras de la petite amie de son meilleur ami, celle-ci lui caressait le dos, tentant sans succès de la consoler.

Mary-Margaret avait traversé beaucoup de problèmes dans sa vie, mais il semblait qu'Emma ait vécu une vie beaucoup plus compliquée que la sienne, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, juste la consoler. Son cœur se serrait dès Emma hurlait dans ses sanglots, elle cherchait à l'apaiser sans vraiment y arriver.

Ruby qui avait suivi la conversation, se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, peinée pour son amie. Puis elle se leva et les encercla dans ses bras, chuchotant des mots doux, et elle pleura, ne pouvant se retenir devant la tristesse d'Emma, suivie de Mary-Margaret.

Des coups discrets retentirent, et Belle alla ouvrir. C'était Regina avec ses valises, visiblement elle avait pleuré, mais forte comme elle était, elle avait su s'arrêter.

Belle s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer, et referma la porte derrière elle.

L'ancienne colonelle parcourut la pièce du regard, et vit Emma sangloter au milieu de ses amies qui pleuraient elles aussi. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, elle s'en voulu d'avoir fait ça, d'avoir voulu la conquérir. Puis elle se dirigea vers un lit non occupé, et qui, à son grand bonheur était le lit le plus éloigné de celui de la blonde, elle pourrait retenir ses pulsions. Tremblante, elle mit ses valises sous celui-ci, enleva ses bottes et s'assis dos aux filles peinées de leur comportements. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa place aux larmes silencieuses qui passaient le barrage de ses yeux. Elle sentit un poids s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais elle ne regarda même pas Belle qui s'était assise.

« Co… »

« Appelez-moi Regina. Après tout je suis soldate. » Fit sèchement Regina en détournant la tête pour que celle-ci ne voie pas ses larmes.

« Très bien, Regina. Vous savez, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous avez voulu écouter votre cœur… Moi-même, je l'ai écouté, et j'en ai subis les conséquences, vous vous souvenez ? »

La brune se souvenait parfaitement que Belle était en amour avec le colonel Gold, mais celui-ci, pour sauver son grade, avait usé de manipulation sur le général Parker en disant que Belle l'avait menacé. La jeune femme avait été rétrogradée au rang de soldat depuis 5ans, malgré ses preuves.

« Je ne suis pas dans ton cas, Belle. Moi, j'ai brisé le cœur d'Emma, j'ai couché avec le Général Parker et pour ça, je m'en voudrais toujours, je me dégoûte moi-même. »

« Regina… Arrête de te culpabiliser, tu as juste écouté ton cœur, mais tu as mal interpréter ce qu'il disait. »

« Elle a raison. » Fit Ruby qui s'était dirigée vers les deux brunes, et avait pris Belle dans ses bras.

Regina fut surprise du revirement de situation, Belle n'avait jamais eu de relation avec des femmes, pourquoi était-elle dans les bras de Ruby, elle était censée être amoureuse de Gold.

« Bon dieu. Gold est au courant ? »

« Oh, j'ai quelque peu mis à mal son ego masculin, je crois. »

La brune rit un peu, elle imaginait très bien la tête de son ancien collègue.

« Je sais qu'Emma ne voudra jamais de moi, de toute façon. »

« Que-ce que tu en sais ? » Dit la jeune femme aux yeux azurs.

« Je le sais et puis c'est tout. »

« Hé bien, je crois que vous savez mal. » Fit une voix derrière elle.

Emma s'était approchée, les sillages de larmes encore visibles. Et elle prit la brune dans ses bras, la consolant.

_Dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle en voulait à son cœur d'avoir choisi Regina…_

* * *

**_Et beh, voilàààà ! ù_ù M'en aura fallu du temps pour vous concocter un chapitre ! Faut dire que j'ai pas eu d'inspi jusqu'à maintenant ! :O_**

**_Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne fin de Week End ! _**

**_Bisous ! :D_**

**_EvilQueen15_**


	6. Attentat

_**Salut c'est EvilQueen15 j'ai juste remis le chapitre en son état ^^ j'ai récupéré internet il n'y a pas longtemps ! foutue box! Bref je vous publie un autre chapitre dans pas longtemps pour me faire pardonner. **_

* * *

Regina avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de sa blonde qui hantait ses rêves depuis quelques temps. Sa respiration lente et régulière apaisait drôlement Emma qui les avait allongées pour le confort, et l'endormait progressivement.

Ça, c'était sans compter le réveil brutal de Regina dès qu'elle sentit une odeur de cigarette dans le dortoir.

Elle s'était levée d'un bond, en posture d'attaque, et quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était que des joints, elle rougit furieusement.

« Bon sang, vous pouvez aller fumer ça DEHORS ? J'ai horreur de l'odeur. »

Après un gros blanc, duquel tout le monde la regardait comme si il lui était poussé deux têtes.

« S'il vous plaît ? »Tenta-t-elle.

Les filles se ruèrent dehors sans discuter, de peur des représailles. Emma ricanait derrière elle, les bras sous la tête.

« Tu peux être effrayante quand tu t'y met. » Ricana-t-elle.

La brune soupira un long coup, et se rallongea près d'elle, en faisant bien attention à ce que la blonde la prenne bien dans ses bras, et que ce n'était pas elle qui s'était allongée dans le lit de celle-ci.

« Bonne nuit, Emma. »

« Bonne nuit… Regina. »

Elles sourirent dans la pénombre et se laissèrent tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, une trompette fit un bruit assourdissant, réveillant tout le monde, excepté Emma qui dormait très profondément, sous le petit rire de Regina.

« Elle fait toujours ça ? » Demanda la brune aux autres filles.

« Toujours. Faut carrément lui mettre un coup d'oreiller pour la réveiller… »Répondit Kathryn.

Regina préféra la méthode douce, donc elle caressa tendrement la joue de la blonde qui poussa un grognement et l'attira contre elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

« 5minutes… » Grogna-t-elle.

« Tu sais, il y a le général dans le dortoir, et il aimerait bien que tu me lâche. » Sourit méchamment Regina.

Ni une, ni deux, la blonde fut debout, en faisant maladroitement le garde à vous et bredouillant des excuses sans queue ni tête.

« Excuses acceptées, Emma. » Ironisa Ruby, en souriant narquoisement. « Faut dire que Regina a de meilleures façons que nous pour te réveiller… »

Si Emma rougit honteusement de son comportement, toutes les filles présentes éclatèrent de rire, y compris l'ancienne colonelle.

« Roh ça va, elle m'a fait flipper… »

« Bah, pour t'avoir fait peur, je t'ai fait peur ! » S'exclama la concernée.

Puis elles s'habillèrent, non sans se moquer d'Emma, même malgré la défense pitoyable de Regina…

« Bon, faut qu'on aille… Faire le ménage. »Commença Emma

« Cela inclut dortoir des garçons, et des filles, ainsi que les toilettes avec la cuisine. »Finit Regina.

Elles soupirèrent de concert, faisant sourire Mary-Margaret, qui fut la dernière à sortir avant les deux jeunes femmes. La blonde suivait la brune, en regardant discrètement son dos, pour descendre tout aussi discrètement jusqu'à ses fesses. Dieu qu'elle était belle cette femme. Puis elle se gifla mentalement, s'interdisant d'avoir des idées complètement déplacées…

L'ancienne colonelle avait bien senti que la soldate la matait avec discrétion, elle avait senti son regard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire victorieux, et roula exagérément des hanches, provoquant un intérêt immédiat auprès de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

« Cela vous plaît, Miss Swan ? » Dit-elle d'une voix contrôlée, ne voulant pas montrer son désir apparent.

« De ? » Répondit Emma.

« Cela vous plaît ce que vous voyez ? »

Regina s'était retournée pour regarder la blonde qui sourit ironiquement.

« Mais bien sûr Colonelle ! Qui ne serait pas aussi intéressée par votre royal fessier ? »

Cette phrase fit battre le cœur de la brune plus fort. Elle continua sa route en inspirant profondément pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

Le local pour les femmes de ménages fut enfin atteint, David attendait les deux jeunes femmes trois balais et trois seaux sur les bras. Si Regina haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné, Emma pouffa de rire.

« Permet-moi de douter, Dave. Tu sais te servir d'un balai ?! »Ironisa la blonde, en montrant les balais.

« Hey ! » Rit le concerné.

Ils prirent chacun un balai.

« On commence par le dortoir des garçons ? » Fit innocemment David.

« Je vous vois venir, Nolan. Il est hors de question que je nettoie un souk pareil, alors vous allez le nettoyer tout seul, _comme un grand_. Et moi je vais nettoyer les cuisines ! Bon nettoyage. » Répliqua la brune, acide, et en partant.

Emma adressa un sourire désolé à David pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle non plus ne voulait pas s'acquitter la tâche de nettoyer le dortoir de celui-ci, et elle partit vers le dortoir des filles, qui eux étaient aussi rangés qu'une chambre dans un magazine.

A la fin de la journée, elle soupira. Elle avait fini, Regina s'était occupée de la cuisine, donc de la plonge aussi, David avait rangé et nettoyé le dortoir des gars, tandis qu'elle s'était occupée du dortoir des filles et des toilettes. Ces derniers étaient dans un état lamentable, les femmes de ménages faisaient la grève ou quoi ?

Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit, éreintée. Mary-Margaret était revenue en sueur de son entraînement intensif.

« Pffiou… » Soupira la brunette, en se laissant tomber à côté d'Emma.

Mais à peine qu'elle toucha le matelas, elle fut éjectée sur son lit avec douceur, et Regina prit place à sa place, la faisant éclater de rire.

« Regina ! » Dit-elle faussement outrée.

« Ben quoi ? »

« Non, rien. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent, suivies d'Emma qui rigolait nerveusement.

Soudain, un atelier explosa, faisant hurler de peur tous les gens présents.

« Bordel ! C'est un attentat ! » Hurla Emma, qui avait regardé par la fenêtre.

Les deux brunes furent choquées, et l'ancienne colonelle courut au-dehors, balançant des ordres à droite et à gauche.

Les soldats suivaient les ordres sans hésiter, courant dans la direction qu'elle leur indiquait.

Emma avait suivi les soldats pour bifurquer vers l'atelier sans se faire repérer.

Mary-Margaret s'en rendit compte et fit demi-tour pour aller voir Regina.

« Regina ! REGINA ! »

« MARY ! » Répondit la brune, paniquée.

La petite femme rejoint enfin l'ancienne colonelle qui était inquiète.

« QUE CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?! » Hurla Regina, pour couvrir les bruits des gens.

« EMMA A DISPARU ! »

Regina se tendit, les yeux exorbités.

« TU PLAISANTES ?! »

« J'AI L'AIR DE PLAISANTER ESPECE D'IDIOTE ?! » Hurla Mary-Margaret, folle d'inquiétude.

Elles se retournèrent juste à temps.

_Pour voir une blonde qui courait droit vers les flammes._


	7. Dur Sauvetage

**_Re-bonjour ! :D Euh, il y a une mort (involontaire je vous assure !) et du langage fleuri. Enlevez les plus jeunes des écrans. :p_**

* * *

Regina hurlait, mais Mary-Margaret la tirait pour l'éloigner de là.

« Bordel, Regina ! Ramenez votre derrière ! Elle va revenir ! »

« Emma ! » Beuglait la brune en voulant échapper à la poigne de la petite soldate.

Soudain un homme la souleva et l'embarqua jusqu'à la sortie, ignorant royalement les coups et les insultes souvent très réfléchies de celle-ci.

« Lâchez-moi, Nolan ! Je vous ordonne de me lâcher ! »

« Mills ! Ce n'est pas en poussant des hurlements de meurtrière qu'elle va revenir. »

« Vous êtes un salaud ! »

« Asseyez-vous et LA FERME ! »

L'ancienne colonelle fut sur le cul. Au sens littéral. Puis elle se mit à sangloter doucement en fixant les flammes et la fumée au loin.

* * *

_Non loin dans le feu._

Emma courait en s'arrêtant de temps en temps voir si elle voyait des survivants. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un appeler au secours. Elle courut jusqu'à la source de la voix qui était à Belle.

Elle était bloquée sous un truc qu'elle ne pourrait définir, sa cheville lui faisait atrocement mal, et Emma cherchait à la sortir d'ici.

« Emma ! Ne fais pas la délicate ! ARRACHE ! » Hurla la petite brune.

La concernée ne se fit pas attendre. Inutile de préciser que la plus jeune poussa un hurlement déchirant.

« Bordel… Bordel… Désolée, Belle ! »

« T'excuse pas ! Je crois savoir que Ruby est dans les environs ! »

La blonde souleva la brune et courut essayant de capter un bruit ou quelque chose qui pourrait avertir de la présence de la gothique dans les parages.

Puis un hurlement retentit. Cette fois-ci, Belle se remit sur pied, même si sa cheville protesta, et elle courut soutenue de temps en temps par son amie qui la suivait.

La gothique essayait de sortir l'infirmière de son piège.

« Putain, Ruby ! Tu es dure comme du roc ! Mais t'es incapable d'enlever ça de moi ! » Hurlait Zelena.

« Ça brûle, idiote ! »

« C'est moi qui va finir cramée comme une saucisse si ça continue. » Ironisa-t-elle.

Emma toucha le toit incandescent, et siffla de douleur. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et arracha tout ça de Zelena, le balançant au loin, les crépitements de grillage de main s'était fait entendre un court instant.

Une autre explosion retentit, un autre hurlement, de terreur cette fois-ci.

Les filles transpiraient à grosses gouttes, mais elles continuaient leurs recherches malgré les fardeaux qu'étaient Belle et Zelena.

« On devrait sortir ! » Hurla Ruby pour couvrir le vacarme incessant.

« Non ! » Répliqua Emma, refusant tout net de laisser des personnes mourir dans d'affreuses conditions.

« Emma ! On va mourir nous aussi ! » Cria à son tour Zelena.

« Allez-y sans moi ! Envoyez quelqu'un me chercher si je ne suis pas revenue dans une heure ! »

Les trois brunes obéirent sans discuter et prirent le chemin de la sortie le plus rapidement possible. Mais la soldate blonde continuait ses recherches, en espérant que cela ne soit pas en vain. Elle se dirigea vers la source de nouveaux hurlements de terreur, couvrant les bruits incessants d'explosions, réchauffant sans cesse l'atmosphère.

Elle cuisait mais elle s'en foutait.

Elle arrivait à peine à respirer mais elle s'en foutait.

Elle voyait trouble mais ça aussi elle s'en foutait.

Soudain une ombre apparut dans son champ de vision, qui ressemblait vaguement à la silhouette du général Humbert. Il était à terre et respirait difficilement, ce qui fit que la blonde se jeta sur lui, le soulevant avec peine.

« Général ! Tenez-bon ! »

« Swan… » Râla-t-il.

« Ne parlez pas s'il vous plaît. » Ordonna Emma.

Elle continua sa route jusqu'à trouver Ariel, ensevelie sous des décombres. Morte.

Les larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vue, mais elle continua son chemin.

« Swan… Partons… C'est trop tard… » Chuchota le général, si bas qu'Emma ne l'aurait pas entendu si il n'avait pas sa tête sur son épaule.

« Non… Non… Ariel… »

« Par…Tons… Emma… »

Elle lui obéit et fit demi-tour. Une explosion se fit de nouveau leur faisant perdre l'équilibre, ils tombèrent à terre, suants…

« Regina… Ma chérie… » Chuchota Emma.

« Te…Nez… Bon… Pour… Elle. Sor…Tons… Avant… Qu'on ne… Meure. »

Ils se relevèrent avec difficulté, et continuèrent leur route, encombrée de débris en tout genre, trébuchant parfois sur ceux-ci.

Emma poussait des hurlements de douleurs lorsque des débris lui égratignaient les bras, le visage, ou les jambes. Graham poussait des grognements rauques.

La sortie n'était pas loin…

Ils ne l'atteindront jamais sans aide…

Comme si le ciel avait entendu leur supplique, une ombre courait vers eux.

Emma reconnut sa petite-amie.

Mais elle était à bout de forces.

Elle sourit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, chutant lourdement à terre, emmenant le général, évanoui, dans sa chute.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Regina tenait la main de son amante, pleurant silencieusement. Elle avait hurlé dès qu'elle l'avait vu s'évanouir. Elle l'avait portée jusqu'au camp de fortune qu'ils avaient monté quelques heures plus tôt, et dit aux autres que le général était évanoui dans l'entrée de la caserne, celui-ci se reposait dans un lit, le pied brisé.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Ruby revenir avec Belle et Zelena, sa sœur, elle les avait bombardées de questions avant de savoir qu'elles avaient abandonné Emma au milieu de cette fournaise. Elle avait donc accouru pour voir Emma s'évanouir, le général Humbert sur son épaule.

Elle regarda la blonde, et vit à quel point son visage était parsemé de coupures, les unes plus profondes que les autres, ses bras étaient légèrement brûlés, ses cheveux étaient roussis, sa lèvre inférieure était bleuie à un endroit, prouvant qu'Emma avait dû se cogner dans quelque chose.

La brune s'en voulut énormément… Elle n'aurait pas dû écouter cet idiot de Nolan et aller à la rescousse de son amante.

Emma gémit légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Chose pas conseillée en pleine lumière. Et les referma en vitesse.

« Putain de lumière de merde. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Oh, ma chérie ! Tu as faim, soif ? Tu veux quelque chose ? » S'inquiéta immédiatement Regina en se mettant au niveau de sa petite amie.

« Je dois être au Paradis… Il y a beaucoup trop de lumière blanche… Et toi, Regina, tu dois être un ange, je n'ai jamais vu autant de lumière autour de toi… »

La concernée laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

« Emma. Tu as un poignet foulé, des mains brûlées, et un foutu courage dont je me serais bien passée ! Non mais que-ce qu'il ta prit hein ?! » La réprimanda-t-elle.

« Il m'a pris que j'ai voulu sauver des gens. J'aime sauver les gens. » Répondit Emma, neutre.

« As-tu une idée à quel point j'ai eu peur dès que je t'ai vue t'enfoncer dans les flammes ? As-tu une putain d'idée ?! »

« J'adore faire peur par la même occasion. »

« Emma ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Ce n'est pas drôle DU TOUT ! »

« Roh, putain, si on m'avait dit qu'au Paradis c'était comme ça… Je n'aurais pas risqué ma vie ! »

« Redescends sur terre, Emma. On est vivantes. Tu t'en es sortie. Et pas indemne. »

« Ah ? Je croyais. » Ironisa Emma, suppliant le Seigneur de calmer la furie qui lui servait de petite amie.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Je déteste te voir risquer ta vie ! Même si tu as sauvé ma sœur, je t'en suis reconnaissante ! Mais tu ne risques PAS ta vie ! Pas de cette façon. »

« Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré perdre ta sœur ? Voir Belle, Zelena et Ruby mourir ? Avoir leur mort sur la conscience ?! Déjà qu'Ariel est morte ! Je … Je … Oh et puis merde ! Je ne peux pas laisser des gens mourir ! J'ai horreur d'avoir du sang sur les mains ! »

Regina se calma instantanément, comprenant parfaitement sa blonde préférée.

« Désolée, j'étais si inquiète… »

Emma se décala largement et tapota la place à côté d'elle invitant l'ancienne colonelle à s'installer à ses côtés.

« Mais Emma, tu es blessée. » Refusa la brune.

La concernée de l'entendit pas de cette façon, elle se redressa et tira de toute ses forces sur Regina qui tomba sur elle avant d'avoir dit ouf.

« J'ai connu pire, et puis je n'ai pas mal. L'habitude. »

« L'habitude ? » Demanda Regina surprise, avant de se blottir contre elle.

« Je te raconterais plus tard. » Esquiva la blonde.

_Regina allait lui faire cracher cette histoire, Emma pouvait en être certaine._

* * *

**_Voilà voilà voilà. Merci pour vos reviews ! Laissez en une cela fait toujours plaisir._**

**_Eniid : Ta remarque était très pertinente ! ^^ Mais sache que cela sera approfondit dans un flash-back de notre blonde préférée quand elle racontera ses souvenirs à notre Evil Queen ! :D Si Regina veux une chose, elle l'aura :)_**

**_J'essaierais de poster plus vite… Désolée du temps que cela prend…_**

**_Gros bisous._**

**_EvilQueen15_**_._


	8. Bagarre Mémorable du passé

**_Salut :D ! Désormais je vais publier une fois par semaine. Comme ça j'aurais le temps de tout écrire et tout ^^ et de vous donner les chapitres à intervalles réguliers. Faites attention, langage légèrement... Grossier ! :) _**

**_Merci pour les reviews, je vous aimes !_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passée, la caserne n'était plus vraiment fréquentable puisqu'à chaque excursion que lançait le général Humbert, les plus courageux mouraient et les plus trouillards n'était plus capable d'aligner trois mots, en état de choc permanent, au grand désespoir de la blonde et la brune qui voulait savoir l'étendue des dégâts. Et enterrer les morts dignement par la même occasion.

« Ces bandes de salaupiauds ne m'auront pas ! Je vais finir par envoyer ma meilleure recrue si ça continue ! » Fulminait le général.

L'un de ses amis lui demanda qui c'était.

« Emma Swan. » Répondit Graham.

Une évidence pour lui, pas pour les autres. Il réfléchit un petit moment avant d'annoncer.

« En parlant d'elle, je vais l'y envoyer, ça commence vraiment à me les briser menu ! »

Regina, qui écoutait le général en buvant délicatement son café, avait failli s'étouffer lorsqu'il avait dit que sa blonde était sa meilleure recrue. Là, elle avait carrément recraché sa gorgée contenue dans sa bouche.

« Excusez-moi ?! »

« Pas la peine de vous excusez, Mills. »

« Je crois bien qu'Emma a assez risqué sa vie ces derniers jours. Et vous dites que vous l'envoyez là-bas ? Mais c'est l'abattoir là-bas ! Et il est hors de question qu'elle y aille, elle n'est pas en état, et ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez la forcer à quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas accomplir pour le moment. Donc ! Je me porte volontaire. » Siffla Regina.

Le Général regarda tout le monde qui hochait la tête en signe de négation, signe qu'ils ne voulaient pas participer au débat.

« Pas d'objections ? »

« OBJECTION ! Je suis parfaitement en état d'accomplir cette mission ! » Hurla Emma depuis son lit.

« Il en est HORS DE QUESTION, Emma Swan ! Je ne vous laisserais pas quitter cette infirmerie avant que vous ne soyez sur pied. Moi, vivante, jamais ! Alors, vous la fermez, et vous vous reposez avant que je ne vous assomme ! » La réprimanda Zelena, irritée.

Regina pouvait compter sur sa sœur quand elle le voulait, elle ricana intérieurement.

« Mais Zelenaaaa… Ta sœur risque sa vie, et c'est pour moi que tu t'inquiètes ? »

« Tu n'es pas en état, sombre idiote ! Regina est plus que qualifiée pour ce faire, elle est la soldate la plus douée après toi. »

Zelena fit un regard qui en long au général qui approuva de mauvaise foi.

« Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, je vais pouvoir y aller… » Sourit narquoisement la brune.

« Pas si vite ! Tu viens ici d'abord. »

Regina s'approcha de la blonde dans son lit, qui la regardait avec une moue boudeuse très craquante.

« Ginaaaa, je n'ai pas besoin de chevalier servant ! Tu sais très bien que je peux m'en sortir toute seule… Tu le sais, hein ? »

Regina la foudroya du regard.

« Alors, vas-y, risque ta vie, pendant que moi, je me ronge les sangs, inquiète à mort. » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid en s'éloignant du lit.

« Calme-toi… » Soupira la blonde.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as AUCUNE idée d'à quel point j'ai peur de te perdre. »

« Que-ce que nous sommes ? Un couple, de très bonnes amies, des amantes ? »

La brune regarda son interlocutrice qui avait un regard indéchiffrable, et baissa la tête embarrassée, les joues rouges.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Que nous sommes juste de très bonnes amies, qui ont des habitudes un peu hors du commun, mais je ne peux pas dire petite amie, ou meilleure amie, ou amante, on ne s'est jamais embrassée sauf une fois. Sinon, tu ne connais absolument rien de moi. Et toi ? »

Regina prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Emma, depuis que je t'ai vue, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, rien ni personne ne pourra le changer. J'ai commencé à me rendre compte de mes sentiments que lorsque tu m'as sauvée de Daniel. Je t'ai déjà vue en photo à côté de ta mère, mais tu es encore plus belle en réalité. Quelques fois quand il n'était pas là, je rentrais dans son bureau juste pour le plaisir de te voir, tes longs cheveux blonds volant au vent, ton sourire étincelant, et ton regard pétillant. Cependant, je me pose une question qui me titille les lèvres : Est-ce que tu te battais avec Daniel ? »

Emma baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Ne me dit pas que… Ce connard a osé te faire du mal ?! »S'énerva la brune.

« Dès que l'on se voyait, ma mère partais des fois un jour entier quelque part, je ne sais où. On se sautait à la gorge comme des chats sauvages se battant pour leur territoire, et on se battait plus ou moins violemment selon le temps de retour de maman. Je lui ai fait plusieurs cicatrices, mais celles qui marqueront toujours ce qu'il est, c'est trois cicatrices faites le même jour. A la jambe, au bras et dans le dos. On n'arrêtait de se battre que lorsqu'on entendait la pétoire de maman, qui fait un boucan horrible, au bout de la rue. D'ailleurs comment l'as-tu deviné ? »

« J'ai remarqué que certains sourires, que tu faisais à côté de Daniel, étaient complètement faux et forcés. Ensuite, tu mettais souvent des tee-shirts à manches longues, ou des cols roulés, même quand il faisait très chaud, à en juger par la luminosité et la tenue légère de ta mère, très belle comme sa fille par ailleurs. Cela m'étonne qu'elle n'ait rien vu. »

« Annabelle Swan est frivole et ne distingue jamais le vrai du faux. »

* * *

_*Flash-Back.*_

_« Je vais aller me promener avec des amies, je ne reviendrais que demain matin ! Je vous aime, mes chéris. » Hurla Annabelle en fermant la porte d'entrée._

_Sa fille était postée derrière une commode attendant visiblement le moment opportun pour sauter sur quelque chose._

_Son mari s'était frotté les mains et s'était mis à la recherche de sa belle-fille. Il n'eut pas à la chercher longtemps, il se prit un grand coup dans le ventre suivit d'une droite bien placée, avec un coup dans la rotule. Il siffla de douleur, et voulut la choper mais elle avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision._

_Un craquement sur sa gauche l'avertit qu'elle n'était pas loin, tapie dans l'ombre, jurant silencieusement. Il sourit et son pied fendit l'air envoyant la blonde devant la porte du salon. Il courut et la souleva avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un mouvement et la balança sur la table basse en verre du salon, qui explosa en mille morceaux. Emma hurla de douleur tandis que le verre transperçait de part en part son dos comme des milliers d'aiguilles. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, et courut vers la cuisine sous le rire hystérique de son bourreau. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle avisa un couteau semblant très bien aiguisé, et elle le prit, faisant volte-face, la lame fendant l'air, blessant le grand blond au bras. Il hurla avant d'essayer de stopper une quelconque hémorragie. La blonde abattit une nouvelle fois son arme sur sa jambe, le faisant crier de nouveau._

_« Cela t'apprendra ! CONNARD ! »_

_« Salope ! SALOPE ! »_

_« J'ai une question à te poser, couillon. La photo dans ton manteau, c'est qui ? » Susurra Emma à son oreille._

_« Ça ne te regarde pas, salope ! »_

_Le couteau fendit de nouveau l'air, pour couper délicatement le dos de l'homme. Il étouffa un cri, mais ne put s'empêcher de siffler de douleur._

_« Regina. Regina Mills. » Lâcha-t-il à contrecœur._

_Emma faillit tomber à la renverse tant elle était surprise._

_« Mills… Comme… Dans procureur Mills ? »_

_« T'es bouchée ? Oui, Regina, la fille du procureur. La Colonelle Mills. »_

_Daniel eut le temps de lui cracher à la figure avant qu'elle ne s'enfuît, la photo dans sa poche. Elle s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre, mettant au préalable sa commode devant pour plus de sécurité. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, sortant sa photo, montrant une jolie femme brune ayant la trentaine et qui souriait, heureuse._

_« Enfin, je mets un nom sur ton visage, Regina. Tu es tellement belle… Si l'on se rencontre quelque part, je suis sûre que tu ne voudras pas de moi, tu es trop belle pour vouloir une fille de bas-étage que je suis… Je t'aime tellement… »_

_*Fin Flash-Back.*_

* * *

Regina avait écouté une partie de la vie de sa blonde préférée, et fut surprise de la dernière partie.

_Ainsi Emma la connaissait depuis longtemps._

Cette dernière avait baissé la tête, toute rouge, elle s'efforçait de ne pas regarder son amour.

« Chérie, si tu m'aimes, pourquoi m'avoir évitée plusieurs fois, pour ensuite me prendre dans tes bras, me consoler ? Admets que c'est bizarre ! » Réfléchit la brune.

« Je refusais d'espérer un truc entre nous, je pensais que tu étais aux ordres de Daniel. Je suis très méfiante, mais tu as su me prouver le contraire. Désolée, Gina… »

L'ancienne colonelle sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Mills ! Est-ce que je pourrais savoir les raisons pour lesquelles vous glandouillez, ou roucoulez dans les bras de Swan ?! Je vous rappelle que vous avez une mission à accomplir ! » Tonna le général de sa voix de ténor. « HORS DE MA VUE ! ET REVENEZ VIVANTE AVANT QUE JE NE DEVIENNE FOU ! »

La jeune femme déguerpit sans demander son reste sans oublier d'embrasser Emma qui soupira de frustration.

« Swan ! Ne le côtoyez pas, elle est à la botte de Parker, j'en suis sûr. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je sais quand les gens mentent, le problème, c'est que là je ne sais pas si vous mentez, mais croire une chose est différent de la vérité. Alors laissez-moi me reposer. Ordre de l'infirmière. »

Graham soupira, et fit demi-tour en claudiquant sur ses béquilles.

Il devait à tout prix montrer que Regina était amoureuse de Parker et non d'Emma.

_ Alors, il pourrait ramasser les morceaux de son cœur et la conquérir._

* * *

**_Bon beh voilà ! :D Je vais aller me cacher, avant que quelqu'un ne me tue, accessoirement Camlapro. _**

**_Gros bisous ! je vous aimes !_**

**_EQ15_**


End file.
